Haruka
Haruka (遥), as a spirit reservoir owner, possesses enormous power reserves within her. The Commander possesses the body of her brother En, uses her to store the stolen power of several sacred lands, and depends on her to greatly amplify his own psychic powers. Personality Haruka is generally a very cheerful child. She is eager to please the Commander, and happy to lend him her power (likely because she simply sees him as her brother). When she is not helping the Commander, Haruka is cared for by Suigetsu, the only other person she appears to be close to. History When the Commander abandoned his castle and servants, he took only a small group with him: No. 0, No. 3, Suigetsu, and a few small children, including En and Haruka. It is not explained how she gained them, but Haruka contains the stolen power of several Shinyuuchi. The Commander later takes credit for this, saying it was done without Haruka's knowledge.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 338 In addition, Souji has vague memories of Michiru and Kakeru performing a hunting ceremony on a bound creature at the Commander's castle.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 236 Plot 'Big Brother's Sacred Treasure' While the Commander coordinates attacks on the Shadow Organization with Shichirou Ougi, he stays at a cabin in the woods, along with Suigetsu and Haruka. Haruka accompanies the Commander when he invades Arashizaki Shrine, boosting his psychic powers to such an extent that he is able to bring most of Shichirou's men under his control with ease.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 306 Haruka also accompanies the Commander during his attack on the Shadow Organization headquarters, which he conquers by taking control of everyone present save Masamori (Haruka is not shown helping, but she may have, based on the sheer number of serpents used).Kekkaishi manga, Chapters 311-312 'Hakuma' When the Commander returns to his castle in Hakuma, he brings Haruka, Suigetsu, Zero, and Sangou with him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 While the Commander is occupied, Zero seals Haruka, Suigetsu, and the unconscious Kakeru in a hidden room, and attacks the Commander, revealing himself to be Tsukihisa Oumi's latest identity. Suigetsu transforms into a black dragon to free herself, Haruka, and Kakeru from the room. Haruka uses her power to heal the Commander's wounds. They are soon confronted by The Gazer, who consumes Kakeru's world destruction spell, then takes the stolen Shinyuuchi power from Haruka, causing her to collapse. The Commander pleads with the Gazer to spare Haruka, and offers his own life in exchange. Suigetsu then offers her life for Haruka's, and the Gazer agrees because it needs the information stored in Suigetsu's mind, and returns a small bit of power to Haruka. The Commander releases En's body from his control, dragging the psychic avatars of himself and Tsukihisa to their deaths within Masamori's Zekkai. Suigetsu asks Souji Hiura to take care of Haruka, then allows herself to be absorbed by the Gazer. On Yoshimori's advice, Souji takes Haruka and En with him to the Night Troop. Haruka and En are later seen playing with Akira and other young Night Troop members.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345 Power & Abilities With Shinyuuchi Power Stored Spirit Reservoir Owner: 'As with all spirit reservoir owners, Haruka has enormous power reserves. She once had the stolen power of several Shinyuuchi inside of her. Haruka herself seemed unaware of where her power originated from, but could access it either on request or instinctively. .]] *'Power Boost: Haruka could "loan" her power to others on request. This allowed her to boost the Commander's powers, greatly increasing the power and number of psychic serpents he can produce. *'Healing:' Haruka could use her power to heal even serious wounds, though this was a one-time occurrence and more an instinctive response to seeing her brother wounded than a conscious choice.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 337 Immense Spiritual Power: Haruka has far more spiritual power than a human normally would, due largely to her being a spirit reservoir owner. At the very least, she had enough to store the power of several Shinyuuchi within her for an extended period. Without Shinyuuchi Power Haruka's current abilities are largely unknown. However, since the Gazer claims to be unable to separate a person from their natural abilities without consuming them entirely,Kekkaisi manga, Chapter 339 it can be assumed that Haruka is still a spirit reservoir owner, and as such still possesses extremely large power reserves and regenerative abilities. References Navigation Category:Oumi Family Category:Spirit Reservoir Owners Category:Night Troop Category:Female Characters